


The Last Letter

by irregularjen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Exes, Heartbreak, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregularjen/pseuds/irregularjen
Summary: Jeno writes a letter to his boyfriend. Jaemin recieves the letter two years later.





	The Last Letter

** _July 22, 2019_ **

Dear Na Jaemin,

My lovely NANA, it has been a long time right? How are you, baby? I haven’t seen you for like years I think. Are you happy? Did he treat you right? Actually I was depressed thinking you left me in our flat five years ago, I woke up and found that you weren’t beside me so I thought you just went to work without telling me, so I also went to work. When I got home, I called your name, looked for you. I went inside our bedroom finding a note in our bed. I thought you would surprise me or something but it was a farewell letter, you stated that you fell out of love and found that you already have someone and you’ll live with him. I called your phone but it said it was out of service, I called you several times but it was to no avail. Why did you cheat on me? Did you two do things behind my back? When did you start? Was I really that boring? Why did you fell out of love? What am I lacking? Did I do something wrong? These were the questions floating in my mind. I just proceeded my life thinking about these for four and half-ish years, I did everything to forget about you, but I see you everywhere. So I sold the flat and moved to a new one to start my life without you in mind. I went to work, eat, sleep, wake up, eat, work and repeat. I tried to overwork-I know, that saddens you when I overwork, but I had to because if I were not doing anything I would always think about you. Like now, I missed you so much that I wrote a letter. Years went by till today, that I’m writing this letter, I still haven’t forgotten you. You are always in my heart but I guess it is time to let you go. I’m not mad or angry about what you have done, I am happy that you found your happiness and your love. I hope you two are happy living the world holding each other, loving each other, and fighting problems together, although I would wish it was me. Again, I love you so much, and I will cherish you forever. Thank you for loving me and accepting me for who I am. Good bye my Nana.

Yours truly,

_Lee Jeno_

* * *

** _February 14, 2023_ **

I put the letter down and cried. This letter always killed me inside. For two years I have always read this, Jeno. He suffered so much because of me. He overworked; He probably slept late, eating instant foods. I felt sorry and guilty for what I have done. I regret not talking to you and confronting you. I should have done that but I was too damn guilty. I loved you Jeno, I really did loved you. I did things behind your back; I did stuffs we didn’t get to do during our seven years of relationship. No you did not do anything, heck you did everything right but I guess I was- honestly I don’t know why I fell out of love. Please don’t blame yourself for my wrongdoings. I’m really sorry you have to suffer because of my selfishness but if I wasn’t selfish I wouldn’t have met my husband. Yes, we are happy. He treats me like a prince, I love my husband so much but I can’t help thinking of what you have been through those past years. I am sorry, thank you for cherishing me, Jen. I will be always grateful of what we had. You taught me lots of things. You made me mature. Thank you Jen, please move on and let me go and live your life with someone else that deserves all your love and support. Live your life without thinking about me. I got the letter and finally threw it away. I wish you all the best Jeno.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one-shot. I haven't written for so long, so this is short.


End file.
